


It's Ironic

by seleniticexplorer



Series: Bioshock one-shots [8]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Ocean, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleniticexplorer/pseuds/seleniticexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Eleanor spend some time by the beach, reflecting on parenthood.  Jack/Eleanor kinda if you squint?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Ironic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fawkes_Rinzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/gifts).



> Probably has lots of mistakes because I wrote it so late at night. But enjoy the fluff! Btw Fawkes_Rinzler I might have singlehandedly converted myself to your ship. XD

Jack leaned back against the railings of the old, sun-beaten fence. The ocean breeze rushed through his hair and lightly nipped at his cheeks. Eyes never leaving the surf before him, he pursed his lips thoughtfully and asked, “What’s it like to have a father?”

Eleanor glanced at her companion. She was sitting on the railing beside him, long, thin legs dangling above the sand. 

A wry smirk crossed her lips. Both she and Jack had biological fathers of course, but she knew what he meant. “Well… It’s like having a guiding light, I suppose. Someone you can depend on… who protects you, but also shows you the way to becoming your own person. What’s it like having a mother?”

Jack could not help smiling this time, turning to look at her at last. “Tenenbaum? Well… Not so different, I guess.”

“Together, we have a full set,” Eleanor said dryly before turning to look out at the sea again. “It’s ironic, isn’t it? That we, of all people, would end up raising so many kids?”

Jack chuckled, glancing over his shoulder to see three healthy, happy little girls running across the sand dunes toward them, shouting eagerly that dinner was ready. “It is… But I think we do a pretty good job.”

“Yeah.” For the first time, a gentle smile crossed Eleanor’s features as she met Jack’s eyes. “I guess we do.”


End file.
